


Exploitation (Or, That One Time Joshua Did Not Actually Have a Witty Response To A Situation)

by fabulouspizza



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Crossplay, M/M, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulouspizza/pseuds/fabulouspizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man has a weakness.</p><p>Neku had discovered Joshua’s by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploitation (Or, That One Time Joshua Did Not Actually Have a Witty Response To A Situation)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Livejournal account in 2009. Written for the kinkmeme prompt: Neku in a PVC maid outfit ♥ Bonus points for sex on the throne of He Who Rules Shibuya ♥

Every man has a weakness.

Neku had discovered Joshua’s by accident. ‘Discovered’ is probably putting it wrong—more like figured it out through creepy observation. Shopping was a favorite pastime of Joshua’s (in fact Neku had begun to suspect that he liked it more then Shiki did), and his store of preference was Lapin Angelique. Not for the velvet stockings or the silk overcoats, but for a material of a more—shiny type. It made, Neku noticed, Joshua's eyes light up with a dull gleam as he lingered next to it. But he never bought anything.

The weeks went by, and Neku understandably forgot about this, what with the severity of his situation and Joshua being a complete asshole and secret ruler of Shibuya and all that. But it occurred to him again one evening, while sucking on a strawberry milkshake Rhyme had so kindly bought for him. He and Joshua had patched things up, at least about as smoothly as one can patch things up with one’s murderer/near destroyer but oops-I-changed-my-mind of one’s hometown. That doesn't mean there wasn't still some lingering--tension, however. Nevertheless, this fact occurred to him, and he had a wicked idea.

“Hmm,” Neku said.

So after making a purchase earlier that day, our protaganist, on one cool Shibuya night, snuck out of his mother’s apartment. There were no words to describe the embarrassment he felt as the unfamiliar breeze kissed his exposed thighs, but to nighttime Shibuya he was nothing more then a normal passerby.

Still, he hurried to the station underpass with a bright red face, wondering what the hell had inspired him to do this. He wondered this entire rest of the trip, the thunking of his heels against the floor the only noise accompanying him in the dark halls.  
He also wondered if Joshua knew he was coming.

Probably.

The asshole.

Sure enough, when he reached the cavernous, creepy room that was so…uniquely Joshua, there he was, albeit standing with his back facing Neku. “I’ve been expecting you, Neku~” he giggled, and Neku felt the urge to huff and go right back from where he came from. 

But then Joshua turned around.

And from the expression on his face (his mischievous façade had slipped off and shattered into a million pieces), Neku gathered that the Composer may have known he was coming, but certainly not what he was wearing.

“You…guh…” the noises spilled out of Joshua’s mouth as he stood there, utterly slackjawed.  
A triumphant little voice in the back of Neku’s head screamed ‘I WON’ and danced in victory with an obnoxious fanfare playing in the background.

Real Neku kept himself composed, even though the butterflies flying around in his stomach were the size of elephants, and he was standing in front of the Composer of Shibuya wearing nothing but a maid outfit made of PVC that barely kept him decent. “Come on Joshua.” He wasn’t standing suggestively on purpose, he swore it. “I come all the way here to see you and you won’t even talk to me?”

Joshua seemed to compose himself a little bit. His mouth closed with a snap, but then his tongue ran out to wet his lower lip. “Forgive me, but...is talking really what you came here for, Neku?”

‘Aw hell,’ Neku thought, because this is where his plan stopped. Nobody ever said foresight was one of the boy’s best attributes.

“Sure.” He shrugged. “Let’s talk. Why don’t you go…sit down on your little chair over there?” 

Joshua blinked at him for a few moments.

Then a shit-eating grin plastered itself onto his face. “Hmm, why don’t I?” 

Neku watched him walk to his throne with a buzzing feeling in his gut. The little voice in his head had stopped; it had obviously been silenced with phrases such as, ‘hello, duh!’, ‘idiot, you don’t know how to seduce someone’, ‘what were you thinking’, and, his personal favorite, ‘this is stupid, why is my dick hard?!’

He swallowed. And his black stockings itched.

“Nekuuuu~” Joshua called from the other side of the room. “Come sit down!”

Oh no. He wasn’t falling for that one. He could see it in his mind now: ‘but there’s only one chair, Joshua!’ ‘Oh my, you’re right! ♥’. No way. He was walking into that one willingly, no matter how little difference it made.

So he walked right up to the throne, the thirty second journey lasting forever. The clip clop of his mary-jane platforms echoed across the expanse of the room.

It felt like Joshua’s eyes were staring right through him and the unhidden lust in them made his heart skip. Cursing himself and his goddamned stupid idea, he slid onto Joshua’s lap, the large size of the chair allowing him to sit with his knees up on either side of Joshua’s legs. He swallowed, and met the other boy’s gaze. 

It was…intense. And unblinking. And all of a sudden, Joshua had slid his hands behind Neku’s head and kissed him hard, which is admittedly not what Neku was expecting. But after a second he pressed forward and kissed him back, scooting forward onto his lap. Joshua’s hands left the back of his head and moved downwards, brushing over his bare back. When they touched the black material, he moaned into Neku’s mouth and pressed into him.

Neku had an ‘oh shit!’ moment. Well, if Joshua’s arousal hadn’t been obvious before…

Joshua pulled back, his hands lingering on Neku’s waist. “Neku, if this is your way of talking then I regret not having more mutual conversations prior to this.” He grinned.

“Or maybe you regret not buying this one of the hundred times you looked at it at the store?”

“Hmm, so you noticed. A very astute observation. I suppose I should thank you for watching me so intently~. I just never thought I’d get you to wear it of your own free will. You continue to surprise me, my conductor.”

Neku glared.

“You look so cute when you pout, dear. ♥”

And then he decided Joshua was talking entirely too much. He pressed their mouths back together enthusiastically, and the silver-haired boy’s head thunked against the back of his throne. Meanwhile, his hands skirted down past Neku’s hips and onto his ass. Neku gasped and wrapped his legs around Joshua. 

Joshua was being decidedly more enthusiastic in this then Neku had ever seen him before—in anything, actually, and he found himself being groped and licked in every possible place. The frills at the bottom of the skirt were itching him like mad, and he was sweating in the outfit (despite the little surface area it covered), but Joshua made no move to take it off, except for pulling loose some of the laces on its corset-like back. Neku wriggled and squirmed, hoping Joshua would get the message.

“I’d rather you leave it on,” Joshua grumbled in his ear, sending shivers down Neku’s spine.  
‘Kinky bastard has no consideration for my comfort,’ Neku thought, but that sentiment was lost in the echo of his mind when Joshua’s warm hands changed location.  
“H-holy shit!” the redhead choked. He found himself being pushed awkwardly into the armrest of the chair, the hard stone digging into his lower back. This was a hardly noticeable fact, considering that Joshua’s hands were on his cock, pushing and teasing, and—oh god.

“Stop!” Neku yelped.

“Don’t be a tease, dear,” Joshua said roughly, pushing back sweat-soaked bangs. His fingers shifted to Neku’s hips, pulling him in closer.

Neku’s mind spun with the reverberations of revenge gone very, very wrong. Or right. His—guh—boss was currently molesting his ear with his tongue, something that was horribly, weirdly arousing. Suddenly Neku got why people did this kind of thing, why Shibuya’s back alleys were full of teenagers necking—or fucking (even on his beloved CAT mural!—that had scarred him for life.) His hands that had been previously white-knuckle gripping the armrest behind him latched onto Joshua’s shirt, yanking the buttons open. Joshua pulled back and started to look like he was going to say something snarky, but Neku’s swift hands trailed down his exposed stomach and to his jeans, undoing the button and pulling the zipper down.

Joshua’s expression quickly changed from surprised to wholly debauched.

“oh,” he said softly as Neku began using several years’ worth of shower stimulation practices to his advantage.

The little vengeful voice in his head was cackling evilly, but Neku ignored it in favor of the overwhelming urge to please. His lips descended on the other boy’s exposed collarbone. Joshua was still making small, high pitched noises and sitting straight up, like he’d never been touched this way before (maybe he hadn’t?) Suddenly, he let out a groan and shifted upwards into Neku’s fist.

“Somehow,” he gasped, “I always thought I’d be able to—handle myself better in a situation like this.” He cocked a grin, and it spread across his flushed face. “But I can’t say I really mind.”

Neku kissed him. Joshua made obscene little noises in his mouth, his hands clawing at Neku’s shoulders. Neku stroked harder, and Joshua pulled away, keening Neku’s name before collapsing into the crook of his neck and gasping for air. 

A few moments later, Neku blinked. “Well…that was fast.”

“Shut up,” Joshua growled, face still buried in his chest. He looked up. “And take those stupid sexy clothes off. They’re in the way of me completely blowing your mind.”

Neku laughed.

The next day, Neku found himself completely and totally hating that fucking chair. He had a massive bruise in the middle of his back from where he spent a good five (though he'll swear on his life it was ten) minutes the night before bent backwards over it, clutching Joshua’s hair while being thoroughly sucked off.  
But he couldn’t bring himself to hate Joshua quite so much any more.

Naturally, however, he’d be exploiting his weakness as often as possible.


End file.
